Night Thoughts And Dreams
by Yvaine24
Summary: Sherlock is thinking about his first meeting with John until a scream interrupts his thoughts. SLASH.
1. Comfort

**Night Thoughts And Dreams - Chapter 1 (Comfort)**

It was two o'clock in the morning and Sherlock Holmes lay on the sofa in the living

room of 221b Baker Street. His long legs dangled over one end, whilst his head was

propped against the other. The fingers of both hands were steepled together and

rested just under his chin. His eyes were closed and his face was serene, but he

wasn't asleep.

He was thinking about John Watson, reflecting on their life together and how far they'd

come, how far he himself had come, in a relatively short amount of time. On the

surface, to the outside world, nothing had changed. But on the inside, Sherlock Knew

he was a totally different man to the one he had been just a few months ago, before

Doctor Watson came quietly into his life and changed it forever.

Just thinking about John brought a smile to Sherlock's lips, and stirred other areas

much lower down his body. He shifted slightly to accommodate this and marvelled

that just thinking John's name could illicit this reaction. He hadn't known he was

capable of feeling such things until that unassuming man had smiled at him for the

first time, and Sherlock had quite literally forgotten how to breathe. He'd covered

his confusion of course by turning the tables and asking John, an ex soldier, if it

was Afghanistan or Iraq that he'd just returned from. John had stared at him

aghast, overwhelmed even, unable to work out how he'd known. It had given

Sherlock a few much needed moments to recover himself and try to slow his

heartbeat a little.

Then he'd looked up and caught the other man's eye, and found himself totally

transfixed and unable to look away. The seconds had ticked by and all Sherlock

could do was stare and imagine in great detail what would happen if he walked

across the room and kissed the man standing there. What would it feel like? What

would he taste like? Would he respond, or would he recoil horrified and punch

Sherlock in the face? At that point Sherlock's body had betrayed him utterly as

was evident by the huge bulge in his trousers. Totally non-plussed he had risen,

thankful that the lab's work bench covered the condition he found himself in, and

quickly pulled on his long coat to hide it even more, before taking his leave,

telling John to meet him at 221b Baker Street at seven o'clock the next day.

As he left the building Sherlock could not get the doctor's face out of his mind, it

was burned into his memory, as was every line and contour of the man's body.

His thoughts did nothing to ease the erection that still throbbed uncomfortably

between his legs, and Sherlock Holmes could not hold back the groan which

rose up from the back of this throat as once more totally unbidden the doctor's

smile invaded his mind. How had the other man ensnared Sherlock in such a

short time, and more to the point, did he even realise that he'd done it? Sherlock

didn't have an answer and that in itself gave him a jolt, because no matter what the

problem Sherlock always had all the answers. But this time he'd had nothing but

feelings, and emotions, and raging hormones to guide him.

Sherlock was yanked back to the present by a blood curdling scream that shattered

the peace which had settled upon the house. His eyes flew open and he sat bolt

upright as another scream echoed around the room. "John!" He thought.

John was having another nightmare.

Launching himself off the sofa Sherlock ran into the hall and up the stairs, his

long legs easily navigating them three at a time. He burst into the bedroom to

find his friend thrashing around on the bed, eyes wide and staring, though it was

blatantly obvious he was still deeply asleep. Climbing up onto the bed Sherlock

wrapped his arms around John Watson and held him tightly, all the time stroking

his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear. Gradually John's thrashing

stopped and his eyes opened to gaze at the man who was holding and soothing

him. Taking a deep, ragged breath John whispered Sherlock's name.

Sherlock smiled. "I'm here love."

"Oh God Sherlock...It was so awful. People were dying. There was so much

blood!"

"Sssh, it's ok John. It was just a dream. You're here with me, you're safe. I won't

let anyone or anything hurt you."

John's sigh of relief tugged at Sherlock's heart as he wrapped his arms more

securely around the doctor and placed a light, reassuring kiss on his forehead.

"Don't leave me Sherlock!" John pleaded.

"Why would I leave you? Where would I go? I'm exactly where I want to be."

Sherlock replied.

Hearing him, John opened his eyes again and looked up at Sherlock in awe and

wonder. Sherlock returned the look.

"You know I love you, don't you John?"

"Say it again." John almost begged.

"I...love...you!" Sherlock replied. "More than anything. More than life."

More than I ever thought possible he added to himself, as he lowered his head

and captured John's lips in a long, lingering kiss.

And as they pulled apart Sherlock Holmes, self confessed high functioning

sociopath, felt a warmth spread through him and thought his heart would

burst, as he heard John Watson say quietly.

"I love you too."


	2. Sunday

**This was originally only going to be a one-shot, but then I had another idea for **

** it so here is chapter two.**

**Night Thoughts And Dreams – Chapter Two (Sunday)**

John Watson woke up slowly, gradually becoming more aware of his surroundings so

by the time he got around to opening his eyes, he'd remembered last nights horrific

dreams and Sherlock's part in soothing him back to sleep. He also realised that the

detective was still sharing the bed with him, and in fact was completely wrapped

around him. John's back was pressed against Sherlock's chest, and Sherlock's arms

were wrapped around John's waist, and their legs were entwined. John knew he

should feel uncomfortable at how closely entwined his body and Sherlock's were,

but he didn't. Instead he felt secure, and safe, and very, very comfortable with how

close they were.

The even breathing he could feel on the back of his neck let him know that his friend

was still asleep, so John allowed himself the luxury of simply revelling in the feel of

being wrapped in Sherlock's arms. And it felt amazing. John closed his eyes again

and smiled at the realisation that he'd wanted this closeness for a long time, perhaps

from the day they'd met, but hadn't really acknowledged what it was he was feeling.

John's mind suddenly had a flash back to the night before when Sherlock had been

soothing him...

_"You know I love you, don't you John?"_

_ "Say it again."_

_ "I...Love...You! More than anything. More than life."_

John's eyes flew open and he gave an involuntary gasp. Sherlock had said he loved

him. Tears welled up in his eyes and a goofy grin spread across his face, and John

couldn't think of anything that would make him happier at that moment.

"Good Morning John."

Except maybe Sherlock waking up and telling him again. John turned his head so

that he was looking at the man behind him.

"Good Morning Sherlock. Did you sleep well?"

Sherlock gave one of his rare genuine smiles. "Exceptionally well, thank you. Did

you?"

"I did after you came in. Thank you for that by the way." John replied quietly.

"You're very welcome. It distressed me to know that you were in pain. I couldn't

bear to see you like that. It was surprising to me though that my holding you

seemed to help."

"Oh it did." John cut in. "You have no idea how much it helped. Having you near

took away the fear and the horror of it all. I felt safe and protected knowing that you

were here. And then you told me that you..." John stopped and lowered his eyes,

not knowing if he should go on. Sherlock had just admitted he cared enough to help

John's nightmares go away, maybe he shouldn't push it further.

"...I told you that I loved you John. Don't be afraid to mention it. I meant it. I do

love you."

John raised his eyes again to look into Sherlock's, and what he saw there made his

breath catch in his throat. Everything he felt himself was reflected in the other

man's eyes – love, friendship, desire. It was all there for John to read, and it was all

directed at him! All those feelings that Sherlock said he didn't or couldn't feel were

right there shining brightly in Sherlock's eyes, so that John could see them and know

how Sherlock felt about him.

"I meant it too." John replied. "I love you. I think I have done from the first day we

met. I just don't think I realised it until last night."

Sherlock smiled at him, another genuine smile, and said quietly. "Better late then

never." He tightened his arms around John's waist, bringing them closer together,

and buried his head in John's neck for a moment before saying. "So what do you

want to do today?"

"What do you mean?" John asked, loving the feel of Sherlock's warm, moist breath

on his neck.

"It's Sunday John. Isn't Sunday when couples usually spend time together?"

Couples? Sherlock was saying they were a couple! John knew the goofy grin was

back on his face, and he knew that Sherlock had seen it because he could feel the

other man's laugh vibrating through their closeness as well as hear it.

"Don't you have any experiments you need to check on?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock replied.

"And there aren't any cases to work on?"

"No. No cases. I'm all yours for the entire day John. Now what _are _you going to

do with me?"

John wriggled around in Sherlock's arms so that they were facing each other.

"Really?" He asked. "You're really going to spend the whole day doing what I

want, whatever that happens to be?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we are going to do. I'm declaring a John Watson Day...

now what do you want to do?"

"Actually, what I would really like to do is spend the whole day right here – in

this bed, with you."

"You want to spend the day in bed?" Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow. "Just

lying here?"

"Well no, not just lying here. Reading the newspapers – I've arranged for them to

be delivered from now on, so we only have to go down to the front door to pick

them up, having picnic meals, I went shopping yesterday..." John added, seeing

Sherlock open his mouth to say something. "...so there is food. We could bring

the television in from the living room and watch rubbish shows. We can talk,

you're good at that, and we can cuddle a bit …...if you want to."

John knew he was starting to ramble on so he shut up, and just looked at Sherlock

waiting for him to speak.

"My, my you have thought about this haven't you John. You even have it all

planned out."

"No, no, I haven't." John spluttered. "I just woke up before you, so I had time to

think about it, and I like the idea, a lot."

"Strangely enough." Sherlock replied, almost to himself. "I like the idea too."

"You do?" John asked surprised. "Do you think that you'll be able to be this

relaxed and unmoving all day?"

"I don't know Love. But I'm more than willing to give it a try, if it means spending

the day in such close proximity to you."

John Watson felt a warm glow spread throughout his entire body at Sherlock's

words and he just knew that the goofy grin was back.

"Sherlock, you continue to amaze and surprise me every day."

"Good." Sherlock replied grinning at him. "I have to keep you on your toes. So

what do we do now?"

"Well." John said. "How about you go down to get the papers and I'll make

breakfast, then we can come back here to eat it and read."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to get out of bed, go downstairs to get

the papers, and then bring them back up here so we can read them in bed whilst

eating the breakfast that you're going to go down to make."

John nodded, wondering to himself how Sherlock could make something so simple

sound so ridiculous.

"Ok." Sherlock said suddenly, launching himself out of bed. "Let's do it. Come on

John, stop dawdling. The quicker you make breakfast, the sooner we can be back in

bed, all cozy and warm and cuddling. I'm starting to like cuddling very, very much."

John was speechless as Sherlock dashed out of the bedroom and down the stairs,

and then he burst out laughing as he heard him shout out.

"Hurry up John, I want to get back to being in bed with you as quickly as possible."

John Watson was still laughing as he threw back the duvet and followed his flatmate,

friend, whatever the hell he and Sherlock were to each other, downstairs. He was

very much looking forward to getting back into bed with Sherlock as well.


	3. Together

** Night Thoughts And Dreams – Chapter Three (Together)**

The day couldn't have been more perfect if he's planned it himself, in advance and in

detail, John thought as he lay in bed with Sherlock's arms wrapped around him. They

had indeed spent the whole day in bed and it had been wonderful. He was sure that

Sherlock would have given up and been too hyper to stay in bed for more that a couple

of hours, which John would have been happy with, but no, Sherlock had been content

and relaxed for the entire day.

They had perused several newspapers, Sherlock reading aloud anything he thought

John would be interested in. He had an incredibly seductive voice when reading

aloud...it sent shivers along John's spine, which he knew Sherlock was aware

of because he'd paused and smiled before he'd carried on reading.

They'd had breakfast and lunch in bed. (both of which John had made, and which

was also more food than John had seen Sherlock eat in one day, since he'd

known him).

They'd watched TV (Sunday afternoon films and The Antiques Roadshow).

They'd talked about everything and anything, (but not cases or deductions, for a

change), and they'd definitely cuddled a lot, just as they were doing now.

Sherlock was tracing patterns along John's arm with his long pale fingers. It

was sending shivers throughout John's body. My God if just stroking his arm

was doing this to him, what would happen when/if Sherlock touched him on

other parts of his body.

"You have beautiful hands Sherlock" John said.

"They're just hands."

"They're beautiful, you're beautiful."

He felt Sherlock smile into his hair, and then pull him closer so that he could

whisper in his ear.

"Thank you John, I'm glad you think so. Personally I'm inclined to think that it's

you who is beautiful, not me."

He then took John's breath away, before he could answer, by kissing him slowly

but thoroughly along his jaw line to his mouth and then capturing that mouth in

a kiss of such mind blowing intensity John thought he might just possibly pass out.

They pulled apart both slightly dazed and gazed at each other for several seconds

before Sherlock blinked and finally asked.

"Nice?"

"Hmmm." Was all John could manage to reply.

"Another?"

"Oh God Yes!" John gasped and just caught the brief flash of a very predatory smile

as Sherlock leaned in and crashed their lips together once more.

John's mind went totally blank as he and Sherlock kissed, so he just gave himself

over to the sensations he was feeling instead, and God it felt _so_ good. He'd been

wanting this to happen all day, wanting it longer than that actually, but never really

expected it to. Sherlock said he loved him, and John believed him, but in Sherlock's

world who knew what that meant.

The kiss deepened as Sherlock tilted his head and thrust his tongue forward to lick

ridiculously slowly across John's lips, before pushing forward to gain full access to

his mouth, which John gave willingly. Sherlock's tongue darted inside and took

possession, wrapping around John's tongue and sucking, gently at first but then with

more force as a low moan rose from deep inside him. With a final swipe of his

tongue Sherlock pulled away from John, who whimpered at the loss, before Sherlock

attached his mouth to the area behind John's ear and then continued a line of open

mouthed kisses down to John's collar bone leaving a trail that burned deliciously in

its wake. As Sherlock reached his friends collar bone he bit hard and then sucked even

harder, making John gasp.

"Oh God Sherlock, what are you trying to do to me."

John felt his friend smile against his neck before he turned slightly to look up

at him and say.

"Really John I would have thought that it was blatantly obvious, even to you. But.."

he added with a smirk "...I can stop it you want me to."

"Don't you bloody dare!"

Sherlock laughed, and it was a deep throated sound that John had never heard from

him before.

"So...what...do...you...want...me...to...do?" Sherlock asked punctuating each word with

a feather light kiss to John's mouth.

"Oh you can do whatever you want to Sherlock . Just stop bloody talking and get

on with it."

That deep throated laugh sounded again as Sherlock re-attached himself to John's

mouth at the same time as pushing him down onto the bed and running his hands

across his chest.


	4. Forever

**This is the fourth and final chapter. **

**Night Thoughts And Dreams – Chapter Four (Forever)**

Sherlock looked down at the man whose hips he was straddling and thought how

magnificent he looked. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back, his mouth

slightly open, and he was making the most enchanting noises all because of what

Sherlock was doing to him. He loved watching John's reaction to each touch, kiss

and lick he gave him. It fascinated him, that the slightest movement of his hips, at

the moment, could make John gasp and moan the way he was doing right now. He

loved the fact that he, Sherlock Holmes, was capable of giving such pleasure to

another human being. But not just any human being...to John Watson, his friend,

his colleague, and now his lover.

Sherlock leaned forward slightly and pushed down so that their bodies rubbed

together. John moaned again and lifted his hips up to meet Sherlocks. Sherlock's

breath caught in his throat as intense pleasure coursed through him and he rocked

his hips against John's in a steady rhythm, all the time watching his reactions, his

eyes never leaving John's face even though he was finding it more and more

difficult to focus on anything other than the delicious sensations flooding his mind

and body. Sherlock picked up the pace, his hips moving that little bit faster. He

noticed that John's breathing was shallower and the moans coming from his partner

were more guttural and deeper, at the same time as he noted his own breath was

being expelled from his lungs in short gasps and all his attention was being diverted

to the sensations he felt in his groin as he rocked with ever increasing speed against

the man lying beneath him.

Suddenly John's eyes flew open and he gasped for air, as he grabbed Sherlock's hips

and pushed trying to slow the speed they were both moving at.

"Sherlock stop! I can't hold on. If we keep doing this I'm going to..."

"Just let it happen John. I want to watch you. I want to see your face when you

let go."

"Not yet!" John gasped.

"Yes _now_!" Sherlock whispered as he reached between them and took hold of John's

engorged penis and started to squeeze and caress matching the speed and rhythm of

their hips, all the time watching John's face, his eyes never leaving the other man's as

he drank in every expression, every feeling he saw reflected there.

John's eyes opened and Sherlock saw they were a deep deep blue and the pupils were

huge and dilated with lust, and desire, and need, and all for him. John lusted after him,

desired him, needed him. Sherlock's arousal intensified as John's need for him finally

registered in that brilliant brain of his at exactly the same time as John took hold of

Sherlock's penis and started his own relentless rhythm on it.

"Oh God!" Sherlock groaned and John laughed delightedly at his reaction.

For several minutes Sherlock's mind went black. He didn't think, he just felt, and it

was glorious. Every sensation, every ripple, every stroke carried out by him on

John's body, was reflected, and copied, and carried out by John on his body too.

They gasped, they moaned, they sighed; together. Always together. Totally in synch

with each other. Lavishing attention. And when finally they reached the pinnacle of

their pleasure in each other, it was together. Their orgasms crashing over each other;

intense, mind blowing, devastating.

"God, that was incredible." John gasped, as they lay entwined around each other;

bodies still slick with sweat, panting heavily.

"Indeed." Sherlock replied, his mind and body reeling. Incredible didn't even come

close to what _that _was. With a start Sherlock realised that he was crying. There were

tears running down his cheeks and he couldn't seem to stop them. He tried to brush

them away before John saw, but his arms were still wrapped around the other man and

he found he didn't really want to move them. So what if John saw, after what they'd

just shared, a few little tears were really not such a big deal.

"Sherlock." John's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he raised his eyes to look at

the other man. "Sherlock, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I am...perfect." Sherlock replied kissing John passionately before he continued to

speak. "I am happy, and content, and completely and utterly in love with you. John

Watson, you have saved me from myself just by being you, and I find myself totally

overwhelmed. I have never felt this way before, and I want to spend the rest of my

life with you."

He watched John's face as he made his declaration and was both relieved and over

joyed at what he saw reflected there:- first shock, then surprise, then relief, happiness

and joy all flittered across John's face as he listened to what Sherlock was telling him.

"I love you too." John replied with tears in his eyes, and Sherlock released the breath

he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He'd already known that John loved him, but it

was wonderful to hear it once again from the doctor's own lips, those lips that Sherlock

had just a few moments ago been ravishing with his own.

"You have no idea how much I love you." John continued. "And I'm not sure I'll

ever be able to show you, but I'm quite happy, ecstatic even, to spend the rest of my

life with you proving it to you."

John grinned at him, and Sherlock found himself totally unable to do anything other

then grin back at this man who meant absolutely everything to him.

"So Sherlock." John said still grinning. "I take it that we will be doing this, (he

swept his arm outwards across the bed and themselves in it), again."

"Oh yes John." Sherlock replied. "We will most certainly be doing this again, and

again, and again; wherever you like and whenever you like."


End file.
